scpfoundationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Interview 3009-1:
Interview 3009-1: Notes: The following is an excerpt from the initial interview between SCP-3009 and Researcher Kim. All recorded communications took place over Snapchat’s text messaging service unless otherwise specified. Researcher Kim: Hello, SCP-3009. I’m Dr. Benedict Kim. Can you please tell us your name for our records? SCP-3009 sends an unfiltered image depicting Stacey Lee. The caption reads: "apparently it’s little debatable right now, but I’m 100% sure that my name is Stacey Lee lolll". SCP-3009: (also switching to Snapchat’s text message) and before you ask, I really have no clue how I got in here hahaha!!! Researcher Kim: Oh? SCP-3009: yeah i just kinda woke up in here? SCP-3009: sorry about all that stuff with the NYC story btw!! SCP-3009: i was really scared SCP-3009: i mean, i was mysteriously sucked into my snapchat account!! You’d be scared too, right? Researcher Kim: That’s fine. Can you answer some questions for me? SCP-3009: okie dokie!! Researcher Kim proceeds to ask a variety of questions regarding the habits and preferences of Stacey Lee in order to assess similarities between the original, SCP-3009 and SCP-3009-C. SCP-3009 struggles to recall the third and fourth digits of the original Stacey Lee’s passport number. At one point, SCP-3009 interrupts and the following exchange takes place: SCP-3009: more importantly!! about the person who stole my body SCP-3009: do you think you can get it back for me??? Researcher Kim: That is unfortunately unclear at this point. Would you like to elaborate about your feelings on SCP-3009-C and the source of the anomaly? SCP-3009: well, it's like, literal identity theft!! invasion of the body snatchers much?? SCP-3009: i think I would have wayyy preferred it if it had just taken my credit card details or something. SCP-3009: it’s gotta be an imposter, probably, right? pretending to be me for some reason? SCP-3009: it wouldn’t be hard to learn my personality, especially if it’s been watching me for a while. The interview continues for a further twenty minutes, with Researcher Kim redirecting the conversation towards SCP-3009’s experience within the app. SCP-3009 claims to have an altered sense of time "within the app", perceiving the three days which had passed between its initial containment and the present interview as only a single day. Other than this, no other pertinent information is obtained. Interview 3009-C-1: Notes: The following is an excerpt from the initial interview between SCP-3009-C and Researcher Kim. Researcher Kim: Hello, 3009-C. I’m Dr. Benedict Kim. Can you please say your name for our records? SCP-3009-C: Okay… um, obviously you guys are telling me that this is a little debatable right now, but I’m 100% sure that my name is Stacey Lee. And before you ask, I really don’t have anything else to tell you. I have no clue what’s going on with my Snapchat account. Researcher Kim: Oh? SCP-3009-C: Everyone kept asking me, you know, like… why I kept posting all that stuff. I thought I’d been hacked. I mean, kind of hard to predict that my account had mysteriously gained sentience or something, right? Researcher Kim: Okay. I see. Can you answer some questions for me? SCP-3009-C: Sure. Doctor Kim proceeds to ask a variety of questions regarding the habits and preferences of Stacey Lee in order to assess similarities between the original, SCP-3009 and SCP-3009-C. SCP-3009-C’s answers are for the most part identical to those of SCP-3009, differing only regarding favourite colour (SCP-3009 had said light pink, SCP-3009-C specifies "pastel purple"). Notably, like SCP-3009, SCP-3009-C also struggles to recall the third and fourth digits of the original Stacey Lee’s passport number. Researcher Kim: All right, that’s enough. That’s all for toda— SCP-3009-C: (interrupting) Wait. Um, about my Snapchat account — Researcher Kim: Yes? SCP-3009-C: You know it’s not me, right? I mean, I’m standing right here. Just because it says it’s me doesn’t mean that it is me. Researcher Kim: At this time we don’t have enough evidence to make a decision one way or another, unfortunately. Still, we’ll take your testimony into account. SCP-3009-C: (becoming visibly distressed) Are you serious? It’s literally a talking Snapchat account! Researcher Kim: Indeed. It’s unfortunate, but— SCP-3009-C: It’s, like, like — literal identity theft, or something. Look, I don’t know what it is, but it’s definitely not me. There’s nothing freaky about me. I’m totally normal. Researcher Kim: Do you want to elaborate about your feelings on SCP-3009 and the source of the anomaly, then? SCP-3009-C: Um, well… it’s got to be an imposter, right? Pretending to be me for some reason? It wouldn’t be hard to learn my personality, especially if it’s been in my account for a while. The interview continues for a further fifteen minutes, but no other information of significance is obtained.